A Rare Beauty
by rowlinghermione
Summary: One party. That was all it took to find out who her real friends were and who weren't. Ron's cheating on his girlfriend while he tries to get to Hermione. She refuses to go out with him because she's in love with someone else...
1. Home

**A Rare Beauty**

'_Ouch'_ Hermione thought after she banged her forearm on her desk. She looked down at her desk and saw a letter from Ginny. It read:

**Hermione,**

**Yesterday, we went to a library (a wizards one), and my boyfriend was there. I think you might have heard of him, his name is Dean Thomas. Well, anyway, we went to the back of the library, and snogged. Nothing-unusual there, but then Ron saw us. Now he won't stop bugging me about the incident. What will happen when I have a fiancé? Good luck on those OWL exams, you should get them back soon,**

**Ginny**

'_Why can't I have guys that would love that? For once in my stupid life, I would love to beat Ginny at her own game. I'll say, no one acknowledges that I'm around. Well, except for Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but they don't really count because they're just friends,' Hermione thought._

"Honey? Could you take care of the front desk today? The secretary just called in sick!" Mrs. Granger yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, I got it!" Hermione answered her, and grabbed a quill, some ink, and some spare parchment. '_You can't be serious,'_ Hermione thought when she saw the large crowd in front of the desk. "Everyone, please form a line," She told the crowd, but no one moved. _'Okay, I'll just have to do this the hard way,'_ she thought.

"Hermione? Could you grab the remote for the television? I think some of the kids would like to watch TV," Her father told her.

"Honey? Could you check the schedule? I need to know if Angelina Miles has an appointment tomorrow. She's on the phone right now," Mrs. Granger asked her.

Hermione's summer sure wasn't going as she had planned.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Please, tell me what you think. Please? I'm begging you. Don't worry; it'll only be like this for I'm thinking the first two chapters. Then, she'll go to Ron's or Harry's or something. Oh, I'm also sorry that it was so short. As I write, the chapters will get longer.**


	2. Planning

**_A Rare Beauty_**

Chapter 2

"Dad, please?" Hermione begged.

"No. I can not have you struting around town with those... those... wizards."

"But please? We won't do anything, honest," Hermione begged.

"No, and that is my final answer," he answered and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll go speak to him," Katrina ran after her husband.

* * *

"I can't let her have a party with them," Richard Grangertold her.

"Why? She's the same age that I was when we were dating. She needs to be with her friends," Katrina soothingly spoke.

"I guess you're right," he replied. She hasn't asked me for anything in ages."

"Okay, so let's go tell her," she told him.

* * *

"Hermione? Your father and I decided to let you throw your party."

"Really?" Hermione asked and jumped up from her seat at the desk.

"On one condition," Katrina told her.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"You must invite all of these friends you talk about. Yes, that means Harry, Ron, Ginny, and that Malfoy," Katrina rambled on.

"Malfoy? Why Malfoy? How'd you find out about him?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course, your diary," Katrina shrugged.

"You read my diary?" Hermione exclaimed. "There is privet stuff in there!"

"It was lying open on your desk," Katrina said and ended the conversation by walking out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I hope you liked it!


	3. The Arrival

**A Rare Beauty**

Chapter 3: The Arrival

'_I am so lucky that Malfoy and Blaise aren't going to show up,'_ Hermione thought to herself. _'A pink miniskirt or a blue one? Hmm…Pink.' _She decided. Hermione ran into the restroom, took a shower, changed, and straightened her now dirty blonde hair. The years of sitting in the sun had finally changed her hair color.

"Honey? A young man about your age is here for the party!" Katrina yelled up the stairs.

'_A young man? One young man?'_ Hermione thought. _'I thought Harry, Ron, and Ginny were coming together.'_

"Handsome, he is," Katrina whispered as Hermione was about to enter the living room.

'_What does she mean,'_ Hermione thought, but understood when she saw a strong-looking young man about a head taller than her with sleek blonde hair. Without thinking, she spoke, "Holy crud."

"That's not a nice way to greet a guest," he told her.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't think you'd actually come."

"I… um…" he tried to make up an excuse. "I… my parents made me."

"Your parents made you come to a mudblood's party?" Hermione asked, and then shrugged. "Harry, Ron, and Ginny should be here in fifteen minutes," she consciously spoke, like he wasn't there. "I'm sorry. I'm forgetting my manners. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," he replied. "What are all of those machines downstairs?"

"Oh, they're… dental supplies." When she saw that he had a look of total confusion on, she added, "They all have a different job. But, they all help clean muggle's teeth." He looked at her as though she were a veela. She tried to ignore him, and kept talking. "And that's what a dentist office is for."

Then she thought, _'He is so hot.'_

'_What is wrong with me?'_ Her conscience was telling her.

'_It's not my fault he's so handsome,'_ Hermione's eyes told her.

'_Ron likes you so stop it.'_

'_But I don't like him back.' _She argued back.

Malfoy shifted, and asked, "What are you doing?" for he saw her walking in a circle, and playing with her hands.

She jumped as he asked this, as though she didn't realize he was there, and when she realized who was talking, she said, "what?"

"What's wrong?" He asked her again.

"What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Malfoy asked again.

'_Oh my gosh,'_ Hermione thought and stared at him. _'Did he just say my name?' _The she stuttered,"Did you… you called me Hermione. Didn't you?"

"I did," Malfoy answered, and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Why?" She questioned him with a puzzled look on her face. Malfoy was saved, because at that moment, Katrina walked in with Harry and Ron.

"Weasley, Potter," Malfoy greeted them.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming," Ron rudely stated.

"I said that he probably wasn't going to show up," Hermione answered, still looking at Malfoy. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"The Leaky Cauldron," Malfoy said.

"Diagon Alley," Harry replied.

"Rosemerta's," Ron spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot. I invited a few of my other friends, so nowhere magical," Hermione told them.

"The movies," Harry suggested. When no one else said anything due to their little knowledge about the muggle world, Hermione suggested that they pick up her friends.

"Do you have a license?" Harry asked her as they walked to the car.

"What's a license?" Malfoy questioned.

"A license tells the plice that you are over the age of sixteen, and have taken a test in order to drive a car. A car is… that is a car," she pointed toward a red Ferrari. She hopped in the drivers seat, and put an enlargement spell on the car. "Come on, step it up. We don't have all day." Malfoy silently smiled at a thought that went thru his head. A few minutes later, two girls jumped into the car. "Everyone, this is Summer," and a tall girl with light blonde hair waved. "Oh, and this is a good friend of mine, named Autumn," the brunette smiled toward Malfoy.


	4. The Movies

**A Rare Beauty**

Previously on A Rare Beauty:

Chapter 1:Hermione begs her father for a party.

Chapter 2: Hermione starts to plan the party, and she finds out that her mother has read her diary.

Chapter 3: A few minutes later, two girls jumped into the car. "Everyone, this is Summer," and a tall girl with light blonde hair waved. "Oh, and this is a good friend of mine, named August," the brunette smiled toward Malfoy.

**Chapter 4:**

At the movies:

"What movie should we watch?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Sky High," Summer suggested.

"Fantastic Four," August replied.

"I'll get popcorn," Malfoy said.

"Do you have money?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he replied.

"Dollars?"

"No, galleons."

"Here," she passed him a twenty dollar bill.

"What's this?" Asked a confused Malfoy.

"Harry? Go with Malfoy," Hermione told Harry.

In the movie theater:

"Malfoy? Scoot over," Hermione whispered.

"Why?" he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Neither Ron, Harry, nor Ginny noticed because Ginny and Harry were busy making out in the third row, and Ron was busy flirting with Summer and August.

"Because…" Malfoy, whom had leaned over and kissed her, cut off Hermione. He begged for entry into her mouth, and she allowed him. Then, as if she suddenly realized what had happened, Hermione pushed him away, and said, "What was that for?"

"If I don't remember correctly, you didn't exactly say no."

"Yeah, well…" Hermione started, but Malfoy interrupted her.

"You look so hot in muggle clothes," he whispered.

"Thank you, but I can't exactly say the same about you," Hermione whispered back, and gave him a playful shove. "You look a lot better in wizards robes."

Author's Note:

Awww… Come on guys… please review… I'm begging you… I need something to keep me writing. Please, tell me what you think. Even if you only say one word like good or bad or horrible.

Chapter 5 should be up soon. I have all of it written, but I haven't much time to type it. It should be up either later tonight, or in the next two days. Please review!


	5. Diagon Alley

**A Rare Beauty**

Previously on A Rare Beauty:

Chapter 1:Hermione begs her father for a party.

Chapter 2: Hermione starts to plan the party, and she finds out that her mother has read her diary.

Chapter 3: Summer is Hermione's blonde muggle friend; August is Hermione's brunette muggle friend.

Chapter 4: Malfoy kisses Hermione, and Hermione doesn't object. Last words said: "Thank you, but I can't exactly say the same about you," Hermione whispered back, and gave him a playful shove. "You look a lot better in wizards robes."

**Chapter 5:**

Diagon Alley:

"Come on," Hermione yelled to the other three. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had slept over at her house the night before, and they were running late. She still hadn't told them about Malfoy.

"Hey," Ginny said after she jumped down the stairs. "The boys are still upstairs. So? I want to hear all the details."

"What details?" Hermione asked.

"The details. You sat in the back of the movie theater with Malfoy, and you only speak two works at a time to us," Ginny replied. "I know something happened."

"Nothing happened."

"What? Start talking or I'll use vertasium."

"Okay. We sat in the back, and he kissed me."

"He kissed you? How'd it feel? Is he a good kisser?" Ginny questioned.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Okay, he's brilliant. It felt like the sun and the moon revolved around us. I felt like I had gone to heaven."

"When did you go to heaven?" asked a confused Harry, for he had just walked into their conversation.

"Yeah," Ron backed Harry up as he walked down the stairs, three steps behind Harry.

"Nothing," Ginny and Hermione simultaneously answered.

"What are we waiting for?" Hermione asked, and they flued to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley:

When they arrived, Hermione and Ginny decided to visit Flourish and Blotts, whereas Harry and Ron went into the new quiditch store.

Flourish and Blotts:

"Hey, Hermione," a voice came from the next aisle over.

"What's up?" Hermione asked him.

"Nothing, why?" Malfoy answered.

"Where're Blaise or your friends?"

"Not here," he replied as he glanced around the store. Slowly, he walked up to her, and kissed her on the lips, again begging her. This time though, he didn't need to beg, for she gave in freely.

"Umm… guys? I'm not going anywhere," Ginny tapped her foot on the floor, since she had noticed everyone in the nearby aisles staring at them. Harry and Ron had walked in thirty seconds into the kiss.

"Holy crud," Hermione muttered when she saw them. "It's not what it looked like," she tried to explain.

"Yeah, right. How hard is it? You think you're so great that you go snogging other guys! Malfoy! Does that mean anything to you? Anything? I can't believe you!" Ron raged.

"I wasn't snogging him, Ron!" She yelled back at him, by now everyone in the shop was looking at them.

"Girls don't snog, Ron," Ginny calmly told him. Harry kept quiet, but stood looking from Malfoy to Hermione.

"And you made out with him. Didn't you, Hermione?" Ron screamed.

"No, I didn't," Hermione denied him.

"I saw you," Ron told her.

"You know what? I don't care if you saw me! It's not any of your business who I make out with!" She raged at him, and ran out of the store. A split second later, Malfoy was out of the store trying to find her.

"You shouldn't have done that, Ronald," Ginny glared at him, and then ran to catch up with Hermione and Malfoy.

Author's Note:

Awww… Come on guys… please review… I'm begging you… I need something to keep me writing. Please, tell me what you think. Even if you only say one word like good or bad or horrible.

Chapter 6 should be up soon. I have most of it written, but I haven't much time to type it. It should be up in the next week. Please review!


	6. The Train

_**Chapter 5- The Train **_

"Come on, we're late," Hermione yelled up the stairs to Ron and Harry.

"Let's get our stuff in the car," Ginny suggested.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the four of them walked onto the train station.

"Hey guys," Neville's voice came from the left.

"Is that really you, Hermione?" Dean asked, coming from the right.

"Dean," Ginny scolded for she was still dating him.

"Ginny, how are you?" Dean asked her, and kissed her.

"Fine," Ginny replied.

"The train is going to leave in a few minutes. We'd best get on the train and find a compartment," Hermione told them.

* * *

After they passed a bunch of Slytherin guys that stared and started to whistle at Hermione, they finally found an empty compartment.

"See you guys later. Dean and I should go find Luna and Neville," Ginny said.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ron started to play exploding snap, and Hermione opened up her textbook, The Mysteries of the Dark Arts.

"I still say you kissed him," Ron told Hermione without looking up from his game.

"Give it a break already, Ron," Hermione said and didn't look up at him.

"How long have you been going out with him?" Ron asked rather loudly.

"I already told you, I haven't been going out with him."

"What' s the truth?" Harry asked.

"I already told you," Hermione answered.

"How long have you been going out with him?" Ron repeated yet again.

"I haven't."

"Right. Harry? Can you go check on Ginny? I don't want her doing anything improper with Dean."

"Sure," Herry said, and after giving Hermione a very sympathetic look, promptly left the compartment.

"Silencio," Ron muttered to Hermione.

Hermione mouthed something that looked a lot like 'Why the bloody hell did you do that, Ron?'

"Why do you go around snogging other guys, Hermione? Only sluts and whores do stuff like that. Why do I deserve that?" Ron whispered, "I don't understand you! Malfoy goes around insulting you and then you turn around and snog him? Why do I deserve this? What did I do? I waited for you…so long. Ever since second year, and I find you snogging our enemy? Do you understand? I love you!" Her made a move to kiss her on the lips.

Hermione undid the silencio charm, and unfeelingly said, "And I don't love you." With that, she ran crying from the compartment. She ran, ran from her fears, and she ran from herself. She ran until someone walked into her path.

"Sorry," he told her, and helped her back up. "Hermione? What's wrong, baby?" He asked, and felt her tense when he wiped away her tears. She couldn't see him because her eyes were full of tears.

"R…ron," she barely made out, and pushed him away. She thought that Ron was the one that was wiping away her tears. She started to turn around and run back to the compartment, but he caught her arm.

"No, it's Draco," the young man answered.

She sobbed and leaned against him. She rested her head on his chest, and he started to pat her on the back… almost sympathetically. Then Hermione whispered, "Ron… upset… he… he… called me a slut and a whore… he… he says that," she swallowed before she said the last part, "he loves me."

"There, there Hermione. Calm down," Malfoy said and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You aren't a slut or a whore. You're just loved by everyone. How many people have you made out with in one week? I'd doubt more than one. You are loyal, and that isn't bad," Malfoy whispered in her ear. Her arms were on his chest, and he hugged her tight.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Draco went to find an empty compartment. When they found one, Draco sat down with Hermione still crying on him. Soon enough, Hermione fell asleep on his lap.

About thirty minutes later, Hermione woke up, and said, "Bloody hell." She was lying in an empty compartment with her head on Draco's lap. He almost seemed peaceful as he stroked her wavy brunette hair. "What are you doing?" She jumped up as the train came to a stop.

"Nothing," Draco replied and stood up next to her.

"We'd better go change. See you later," Hermione said and left the compartment.

As she walked to the restroom with her change of clothes, she thought, 'why was I in that compartment with Malfoy? What did we do?'

"Hermione! Where did you go?" Ron's voice echoed through the train. He had just walked out of the compartment with Harry.

"Why aren't you changed?" Harry asked her.

"Because I'm not!" Hermione snapped. "And it's none of your business where I was! Wait here."

She ran into the bathroom, changed, and went to meet Harry and Ron.


	7. Who's the slutty one now?

The Sorting Hat's Song:

_Live in a song  
That's all I have to say  
For soon it shall be  
When there is no day_

_War is upon us  
Envy too  
All I can say  
Is that this is all true_

_Make never a moment  
When friends aren't near  
For theyare  
What you hold dear_

_Keep close to you  
Those that you love  
But be cautious of  
The flying dove_

_She will hurt  
Many of you  
For those that you love  
May not be here thru_

_Not given a place  
Not given a time  
Take what you have  
Before it is mine_

_Here I am before you  
Broken and torn  
Shown to you  
Without being born_

_I am a picture  
Pritty as can be  
But only some  
See what I see_

_I see nothing  
For my world is black  
For all that I am  
Is a dirty old hat_

_Don't lose  
your friends  
For you may be  
Dark like me_

* * *

When the sorting hat finished, everyone started clapping.Harry had to sitbetween the two teenagers. Ron was still mad at Hermione. And vice versa. Who knew how long this could go on?

"What'd you think about the sorting hat's song?" Harry questioned both of them, trying to make a conversation.

Hermione started to talk, saying, "I think it was rather good. Well thought up. He could have tried to rhyme the last part though."

Ronmuttered, "Slut."

"Well, Weasley, you can't exactly say that," Hermione answered. "I'm not the one who's made out with three other people...in the same night."

"When did I do that?" Ron exclaimed.

"Last week. At Tom's place. The Leaky Cauldron. Nine to eleven at night. Names: Lavender, Jenna, and Patil," Hermione stated.

"You did?" Harry questioned Ron.

"No. Of course not. She's lying of course," Ron covered himself up. Both Patil and Lavender were sitting near them.

"Oh. Am I really lying Weasley? We could of course, just ask them," Hermione turned toward Lavendar. "Lavendar! Did I see you and Weasley making out last week at The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes," Lavendar said. "We're going out, you know."

"Okay. Thanks Lavendar." Hermione turned back to Ron. "Score one. Hey Patil! Were you and Weasley making out last week at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Of course," Patil answered. "We're going out."

Hermione raised her eyes. "Are you really? Because I heard that Lavendar and Ronald were going out."

"That's impossible, isn't that Ron?" Patil questioned him. Ron turned bright red and answered, "Of course." He started to play with his food, looking down at his plate.

"Of course he is lying," Hermione told Patil. "Maybe you should just ask Lavendar. She says that she's going out with him."

"Hey! Lavendar! Who are you going out with," Patil questioned the other girl sitting down the table.

"Ron, why?" Lavendar answered.

"WHAT?" Patilexclaimed. "You SOB!" Patil stood up, and dumped her glass of water onRon's red head. "Maybe that'll cool you off! Hmph." Patil stomped off. Ron put his head in his hands.

"Thanks a lot Hermione," Ron muttered.

"Only friends call me that. And you certainly aren't a friend," Hermione growled back at him.


	8. The Great Hall

Hermione was sent to the hospital after Neville accidentally dropped a potion on her in potions class. No one knew what the effects would be so they simply sent her to Madam Pomphrey. A week after this event, Madame Pomphrey released Hermione from the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey was nice enough to excuse her from her classes for the day. It was around lunchtime and the students would be making their way to the Great Hall soon. Hermione half ran to the Entrance Hall. She really wanted to see what was behind the door that only she could see. When she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed that the door wasn't there anymore. Weird.

She ran down the steps and slipped on a wet substance. She fell crashing to the ground. "Oww," Hermione said. She looked up and tilted her head. The door wasn't there a few seconds ago, but now it was. She shook her head. Maybe she was just imagining things.

_Like a white door._ She thought.

_No. It's not possible. I've never seen things that weren't real before…_ Her conscious told her.

_It is possible. You've always imagined that you were best friends with wonder geek and weasel. _Her subconscious told her.

_I did not imagine them. They are real and they are my friends. _She told herself.

_Whatever. Open the door already._

Hermione reached out to grab the door.

"Granger!" Draco Malfoy ran over to her. "Why are you leaning against the wall?"

"What?" Hermione questioned. The door had opened and there was a white room inside. The floor had a white star-shaped figure on the ground the walls were black. "I'm not leaning on a wall."

"Yeah. Sure," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Next time when you lie, don't lie about something that stupid. I see you leaning against the wall."

"Whatever," Hermione disappeared into the room.

"Where did she go?" Draco asked himself. "It's not like you can apparate here…"

_Omg! This place is so amazing! _Her conscious told her.

_There's a book on the table in the center of the room. Pick it up. _Her subconscious ordered her. Hermione quickly walked over to the book. She flipped to the first page.

_Spelled_ Written by Haimi Mathiews

_If you want to get to know the Mathiew's side of your family, you have found the perfect place to look. Firstly, the Mathiews' family is a pureblood family. We have grown in power over the past five hundred years. Our family is bound by ancient magic that no other wizards or witches can touch. Many have tried to aquire our powers by killing us or doing their own magics, but their magic is harmless to us. **If you have found this Book of Spells in a white room with black walls, you belong with us.** Only the purest of our family (blood-wise) may touch this book or see this room. To everyone else, the door is simply a part of the wall. If an impure family member tries to touch this book, they will be killed instantly._

Hermione gasped at those words. "I'm not a pureblood…the book will kill me…" she continued reading.

You will know if you are impure because the book will have torched you upon entering the room and you will not have been able to read this far. Always remember, let the spells be with you. Now, let the learning begin! Turn to page two to learn about the family, page six to learn about our rules, and page ten to begin the learning process.

"Wow," Hermione whispered. "That means that I'm pureblooded…but…how? My parents aren't magical. They can't even understand half of what I'm talking about." Hermione turned to page two. Each name was written in silver.

_List of family members to come across this book  
1. Haimi Mathiews  
2. Hailey Mathiews  
3. Hana Mathiews  
4. Harriet Mathiews  
5. Hazel Mathiews  
6. Heather Mathiews  
7. Heidi Mathiews  
8. Helen Mathiews  
9. Hera Mathiews  
10. Herminia Mathiews  
11. Hestia Mathiews  
12. Hope Mathiews  
13. Heaven Mathiews  
14._

Number fourteen was blank. When Hermione read Heaven Mathiew's name out loud, the book began to write itself. Number fourteen wrote itself in gold cursive. Hermione Mathiews. Under the names, a note started to write itself out on the paper.

_All of the women of the Mathiews family have kept their last name in honor of their power. The men in the family do not receive the powers that the women do. The men are normal wizards. The women become 'Spelled' at the age of seventeen._

Hermione reread the last paragraph. She didn't understand. Why do only the women get these powers? What does it mean by normal wizards? What does 'spelled' mean? As though the book had heard her, more letters appeared on the page.

_1. Men do not receive their powers because men are considered untrustworthy. So far, no one in the Mathiews family has been able to keep a guy for more than a few hours in which time they continue the family. Many of the men die upon marriage into the family. Not one male has been born into the Mathiews family in over seven hundred years.  
2. As for 'normal wizards,' they are what you have been for the past seventeen years of your life. The only magic that you could perform was magic with a wand. A Mathiew has the power to use wandless magic.  
3. Spelled means that you have achieved your required years of training. The first years were living with a muggle family. This keeps the spelled from becoming too arrogant. Other tasks include being sent to a magical school with very little money and no friends. This is the easiest way for us to find out if you are pure of heart and ready to take on your full responsibility as a Spelled One._

Hermione flipped to page six.

_Rules  
1. There are no rules. Check back to see if I find any fault in your magics._

Hermione flipped to page ten.

_Chapter 1  
Learning wandless magic._

_First, drop your wand on the floor. Then, be prepared to move objects with your mind. You must picture the void in place of the object. Then, imagine the void moving toward the place that you want it to move to. After this, you should stare at the real object and move your eyes toward the place you want it to move to._

_You should practice on the item that I have placed in the room._

"That's easy," Hermione whispered. A black box appeared on her left. She turned to the object and cleared her mind so that she thought of nothing. She stared at the object and moved her eyes to her feet. The box flew toward her feet. Hermione jumped when the box didn't stop. It slid toward the other side of the room. "Okay…not so easy." Another sentence appeared in the book.

_Concentrate and don't let your eyes wander when you practice or it will go in that direction as well. Don't concentrate too hard because the object will keep going because of the amount of power in the magic._

Hermione closed the book. She'd have to try this again later. Lunch had started around ten minutes ago and she heard her stomach growl. Hermione quickly left the room and into the Great Hall. She slowly walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny. Ron sat across from her.

"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted her.

"Hi Hermione," Ron repeated.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny." Hermione then turned to Ron. "Idiot."

"Anyway," Harry said. "About the Golden Trio."

Hermione interrupted him. "What about us?"

"I was saying," Harry continued. "That the trio is breaking up."

"What he means is that you're kicked out of the Golden Trio," Ron told her. "Ginny is going to be taking your spot."

"Right," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like that girl can even think straight." Then she realized that they were serious. "You're being serious, aren't you?"

"We're sorry Hermione, but you aren't useful to us anymore," Ron informed her.

"Oh. I get it. This is what I get for pushing you away. I'm the one that gets to be kicked out? You're the son of a bitch that tried to… forget it. This group isn't worth my time. It's not my fault if you guys think you can defeat Voldemort without me. Dumbledore knows that you can't." Hermione snapped a little too loudly. Every head in the Great Hall turned to look at them. "And if you think that Ron has put more into this group than me Harry, you are sadly mistaken." Hermione shook her head. Harry sat there quietly through her whole rant.

"We still want to be your friend Hermione. It's just that…"

She interrupted him yet again. "You found yourself a slut and Weasel here thinks that by trying to pull a stunt that he can automatically bed any girl he wants against their will. Let me show you something," Hermione smirked for the first time at the boys. She stood up and a plate of chicken flew at Ron's head. A few seconds later, a few other plates on the table flew at him. He ducked most of them except for the milk.

Some of the students in the hall gasped when they saw what she had done. "It's a souvenir so that you won't forget me." Hermione stomped off. The whole school started to talk.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore yelled. "I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, we will be holding a Triwizard Tournament again this year. The schools that we will be competing with are both from America so I will be giving all of you a list of Americanisms tomorrow morning so that you may understand what they are talking about when they arrive. Secondly, they will be arriving on September fifteenth so be prepared. The fifteenth is only in two days, so please take some time to get ready for their arrival. This year they will be bunking with the four different houses, so please be nice to them. Also, I would like you to stop talking about Ms. Mathiews…I mean Granger for the time being while she cools down. Give her some space. Another thing. Our headgirl was right. I am sorry to admit it, but without her, Voldemort cannot fall." With this, Professor Dumbledore sat down.

The Great Hall broke into chitchat about the Americans, the Triwizard tournament and Voldemort.


	9. Triwizard Schools

**Chapter 9**

Hermione woke up to her annoying alarm clock. She slammed her hand down on it to stop the buzzing. A few minutes later, she slid out of her bed and threw on some muggle clothes. It was Friday and classes were cancelled, so she wouldn't need to wear the uniform. She made her way down to the common room and sat down on the couch. She didn't want to remember yesterday. She didn't have any friends at the moment and she didn't feel like facing any of them.

"Granger! Get up!" Malfoy yelled as he stalked into the common room, not noticing that she was on the couch. Hermione sat up in her seat and looked at him.

"I'm already up," she replied.

"Good. They're coming today and we need to set up for the welcoming ball," Draco replied.

"Who's coming?"

"The two schools from America."

"What schools from America?"

"The Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore told us Friday night right after," he paused for a second. "Oh yeah. I forgot. You ran out before he announced it. Anyway, Dumbledore is hosting a Triwizard Tournament again and the two schools are coming here."

"I'll have to remember to thank Dumbledore for telling me about that. Now about the schools…"

"They're coming in three hours," Draco informed her.

"What are we waiting for? We have to decorate," Hermione jumped up from her seat. Draco didn't move. "Now!" He lounged back in his seat.

"We can't do anything yet. Everyone is at breakfast so we can't do any decorating yet."

"Right. I'm going to get something to eat. You hungry?"

"I already ate," Draco replied. "But I have to go to the library to finish an essay. I'll walk you down if you want."

"If you want to," Hermione gazed at him. "But you wouldn't want to contaminate yourself with mudblood germs," she mimicked him.

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes. "Breakfast ends in thirty minutes. If you want to go and eat, I'd go now."

"Are you walking with me or not?" Hermione questioned him.

"One second. I just have to get my bag," he said and rushed upstairs. Hermione felt something hard collide with her back sending her flying across the room and into the wall. She looked into the empty room to find no one there. Slowly, she stood up. She felt the invisible force push her up against the wall. Strangely it felt like a human. Something collided with her face sending pain shooting through her. She moved her hand toward her cheek but the force grabbed her hand and trapped it against the wall. An invisible force punched her into her stomache.

She heard Draco returning and a husky voice could be heard. "This won't be the last time, Miss Mathiews. Until next time," and the force pulled away from her. Hermione felt herself fall to her knees.

"Granger?" Draco's voice called out. "She must have gone to…" His voice cut off when he saw her on the floor. "Granger?" He dropped his bag on the ground and went over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder when she didn't respond. She jumped at his touch. "Are you okay?" She shook her head, yes.

"I'm fine."

"Who slapped you?" He asked her. A white mark of a hand lay on her cheek. "Was Weasley just here?"

"No. I don't know," Hermione sighed and stood up. "I'm perfectly fine so it doesn't matter."

"Weasley was here? I'm going to kick his sorry butt to the next dimension when I see him next," Draco threatened. Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine. And it wasn't him," Hermione softly said. "I'm not sure who it was. They were invisible."

"Invisible?" Draco questioned.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the front doors along with the rest of the Hogwarts students. She had been decorating for three hours and had finally finished a few minutes before they were to arrive. Dumbledore looked at his watch. He muttered something to McGonagal whom nodded.

Someone to Hermione's left started to whisper hurriedly. She only heard parts of the conversation. "Did you hear? Harry…Ginny…break up…trio…Ron…hospital wing." At this point, Hermione zoned out of the conversation.

"They're here! Over the horizon!" A first year squeaked.

"No. They're over the mountains," a second year exclaimed. Hermione looked toward the quidditch pitch to find that silver and red sparks were coming from every direction. Out of thin air, wizards and witches started to appear. Hermione gasped at the black and white sign that appeared above them. At first it looked like a Dark Mark, but then it changed into a Jewish-like star with dancing flames coming out of it. A raven flew out of the center of the star. After a few seconds, the symbols disappeared from the sky.

"What the," Hermione muttered to herself. To no one in particular, Hermione asked, "Did you see that?"

"See the sparks? Yeah," the kid standing next to her sighed.

"No. I meant the symbol above them and the raven," Hermione replied.

"What symbol? What raven?"

"Never mind," Hermione sighed and stared at where the symbol had been. Dumbledore and the other head started to talk to each other.

A few seconds later, people started to appear in blue and pink bright lights. It took Hermione a few seconds to realize that the other school had made their arrival.

The students of Hogwarts slowly made their way back into the castle.


End file.
